


better than that

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione cries softly into her chest, the feelings too overwhelming and exhausting.





	

Hermione isn't very sure when or why did she start a friendship with Pansy Parkinson. She appreciates this friendship right now, though, because she's enveloping her into a hug.

Hermione cries softly into her chest, the feelings too overwhelming and exhausting. She wants this to be over with, she doesn't want anything with Ron. "He left me," she says through tears.

"Shh, it's okay," Pansy comforts, voice too tender for the person she was during Hogwarts. Hermione likes to believe the Slytherin changed as the years passed. "He didn't deserve you."

Hermione sniffles into Pansy's shirt and then she looks up. Pansy's short hair and beautiful eyes make her breathing quick. But she can't say anything, and Ron leaving grips her by the throat.

"You'll be okay," the Slytherin reassures. Her voice is silky smooth and Hermione is almost lost in her eyelashes and her eyeliner and her dark red lipstick.

"What are you staring at?" Pansy questions, and then she feels Hermione's lips against her own. Her lips move along with Hermione's, and Pansy's heart swoons.

"Y-You— I— fuck," Hermione breathes when they pull away, her breath hitching at the realization of what she has done. "I... oh no. Oh no," she repeats to herself.

"It's okay," Pansy says, a bit of impatience in her voice. "I love you too." She knows Ron didn't leave her just today. Pansy understands— she needs comfort, and she can't deny there's a bit of something stirring in her heart.


End file.
